The Playful Argument in the Hospital
by Monochromatic Persona
Summary: It all starts with a little argument in the Konoha Hospital. May contain spoilers. Rated T just to be safe. Shikamaru x Temari / Shikatem / Shikatema May be slight other pairings. A bit of making out in some chapters, I've put warnings. Nothing bad really
1. The Playful Argument

SPOILER ALERT!!

This happens after time-skip at Chapter 445

Shiho is a minor character who has a very obvious crush (Hinata obvious) on Shikamaru. Refer to chapter 407

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Shikamaru and Temari would be official and there would've of been plenty of kisses and shower scenes with my favourite pairings. XDD

Please review! I'm not sure if I want to continue this...

******************************

Shikamaru was laying on the hospital bed with his leg in a cast propped up. 'How troublesome' he thought, quoting his favourite saying. Pain attacked Konoha, which is now nothing but a few buildings and rubble, and during his 'big bang' he broke his leg and fractured a few ribs. Naruto finally finished off all 6 Pains and his location is unknown. Shikaku said that he was off to find the 'real Pain'.

He really wanted to go help, but he knew that he wasn't in the right position to do so. What a pain...  
The door creak, someone was coming in. Probably Sakura giving me a check-up, or maybe Tsunade telling me when I could leave and knowing her, when I come back I will have a load of paperwork to do. Thanks heaps Pain! Shikamaru thought. He lifted his head to see who it was walking through the door. It wasn't Sakura or Tsunade, it was Shiho.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Are you ok?" She stuttered with her cheeks slightly pink. Shikamaru never understood why she was always stuttering and such, but it was too troublesome to figure out; so he ignored it and let it be. She looked at him with concern all over her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few injuries."

"O-oh, th-that's good."

"I guess..."

There was an awkward silence. Shiho sat down on the seat near the bed.

"Umm...so why are you here?" Shikamaru asked to break the silence.

"Why...I'm here?" Shiho said almost like she was questioning herself. She turned pinker and seemed to be thinking about something. Then her eyes flew open a little bigger, "Oh, right! U-um, because I just wanted to see how y-you were..."

Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows. "Ok, thanks."

More silence.

"That's right!" Shiho said now breaking the silence, "we are thinking that breaking the code is probably not necessary anymore because the Pain problem seems nearly over, but Tsunade wants your opinion on this before we actually stop."

Troublesome Tsunade, she's already putting me to work before I'm even out of here, "I don't think we should stop. The code may not actually have anything to do with Pain, but something else important. It won't hurt to crack it."

Shiho nodded. "I agree" she said nodding her head.

Shikamaru slightly grinned thinking about what the code might mean and kinda liked the challenge, even if it was troublesome. Shiho slightly blushed and stood up next to Shikamaru's bed. "Uh-umm..." she hesitated.

Shikamaru looked up at her. Shiho's heart skipped a beat. "Uh-umm...Shi-Shika-maru...?"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru answered raising his brow yet again.

"Uh, umm..." Her heart sped up. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but she tried to ignore. 'This is it, this is my chance to tell him!' She thought to herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Shi-Shikamaru...I lo-"

"Oi, crybaby!" A familiar voice said interrupting Shiho.

Shikamaru's ears pricked up and looked towards the figure at the door. His eyes widened when he saw one of the most troublesome women in his life standing in front of his door. He slightly grinned and then quickly turned it back into his usual frown; though Shiho didn't miss it and slightly gaped in her mind at his unusual grin. She looked back at the figure in front of the door that Shikamaru was staring at. It was a woman and telling from the headband, she's from Suna; but what was she doing here in Shikamaru's room?

"Eh? What are you doing here troublesome woman?" Shikamaru said with an irritated voice.

"Is that how you speak to someone who came all the way over here to see how you were?" Temari questioned looking pissed with one hand on her hip slightly pouting.

Shikamaru grinned again. She looked kinda cute pissed...wait what am I thinking? He waved the thought away and answered.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Thank you for visiting me." Shikamaru apologised giving up.

"That's more like it. Your welcome!" Temari slightly grinned in victory.

"But next time, don't you think you should knock?" Shikamaru said while raising his eye brow cheekily beckoning towards Shiho's direction. Temari looked towards Shiho and then realised that  
Shikamaru and herself were not the only ones in the room. Shiho then notice the huge fan behind her back thinking about how much that would weigh. She seemed to be somewhat close to Shikamaru by the sound of it and the way she talks to him and how he answers back. Could she be the ambassador of Suna that she heard about?

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't interrupting something was I?" Temari said not believing how rude she was just barging into a room without knocking.

"N-no, no! Y-you weren't interrupting anything important!" Shiho answered feeling something get caught in her throat. For some reason, she felt really intimidated around the Suna kunoichi.

Temari raised her shaped eyebrow not completely convinced, but shook it off. She walked up to her, "Hi, my name is Subaku no Temari. I'm the ambassador for Suna and this lazy-ass here is supposed to be my guide. Nice to meet you." Said Temari introducing herself while pointing her thumb towards Shikamaru grinning; and then held her other hand out to shake hands.

"O-oh, he-hello. My n-name is Shiho. Ni-nice to meet you." Shiho stuttered taking Temari's hand. She acts just like Hinata, thought Temari. She gripped Shiho's hand and shook it. 'Wow, she has a firm grip. I guess she's pretty strong' thought Shiho. They let go and Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"Now, how did you get yourself into a situation like this?" Temari questioned with her hand returning to her hip.

"If you had a good look around, you can see that Konoha has broken into pieces." Shikamaru said sounding a bit irritated, almost like he was proposing a challenge. Shiho stood still a tad stunned by Shikamaru's rude tone and gesture. She has never seen Shikamaru act like this before.

"Oh don't tell me you cried again, crybaby." Said Temari taking on the challenge.

"This is why woman are so troublesome, always bringing up the past." Answered Shikamaru with the same droning tone.

"And there you go again talking about men and women and the significance of it all!" Temari said throwing her arms up in the air.

Shiho just stood there again still stunned about what's happening in front of her.

"Well if women weren't so troublesome, I wouldn't have to" continued Shikamaru with an irritated tone.

They're arguing and their tones are quite snappy... thought Shiho.

"Oh? And that's all MY fault?! If you weren't such a lazy ASS, then you would make better use of yourself than just sitting around doing nothing but complaining!" Temari argued back raising her voice.

But yet, there's no tension in the air. It may sound bad from outside, but they don't seem to hate each other or anything if you really look at it. Shiho continued to think, analysing what was in front of her. It's almost as if they are enjoying themselves.

"Well as you can see, I can't do anything at the moment since I'm injured!" Shikamaru was now raising his own voice.

Shiho has never heard him raise his voice before and was quite shocked on how harsh it could be. Though there was that feeling again.

"Geez, I can't believe you got yourself this injured so easily. If you trained more instead of complaining, then maybe you wouldn't be in such a bad position!" Temari leaned towards Shikamaru in a intimidating gesture.

"Sorry. I must of missed the class that taught us how to fight back a falling building when your whole country had just explod-" Shikamaru leaned forward to face Temari, but then cringed in pain forgetting about his fractured ribs and leaned back again. "Ow, shit I forgot!"

Shiho snapped out of it and was about to say something in concern, but Temari beat her to it. "Oh, Shikamaru are you ok? Don't over-exert yourself! You're still injured!" Temari said with a little panic in her voice.  
Shikamaru picked up on it and grinned, "Says you. Who did you think made me exert myself?".

Temari giggled and smiled her signature cheesy smile. "Oops, I guess that's my bad?"

Shikamaru loved that cheesy smile of hers. It always made himself smile back like he's doing now realising the smile plastered on his face.

Shiho just stood there watching them smiling at each other. There was that feeling again, the feeling of being left out. Just like that, their argument was over and they're now smiling. She was very confused. Was she missing an inside joke? She felt like she needed to go. "Uh, umm..."

Shikamaru and Temari turned to face her, realising that she was still in the room. "Oh, sorry, uh Shiho-san was it? Just ignore what just happened before! It's nothing big."

"Oh, umm that's ok. I-I have to go now so please excuse me..." Shiho said on her way to the door about to leave the room.

"Ah, Shiho-san" said Shikamaru quickly.

Shiho's heart skipped a beat when he called her name. "Y-yes Shikamaru?"

"Did you want to say something before this noisy, troublesome woman barged in?" Temari glared at him, but kept quiet letting it slide.

Shiho then remembered her almost-confession, but there was no way she was going to say it now. "Uh, no. I-it wasn't anything important. D-don't worry about it!" She said with a little smile.

"If it's something you need to say in private, then I'll leave if you like" offered Temari.

"Oh, no. It really wasn't anything important! Thank you anyway Temari-san, but I need to go and report back to Tsunade-sama now anyway. It was nice to meet you Temari-san. Goodbye Shikamaru".  
Shiho said convincingly, then bowed and left.

"Uh, ok. Nice to meet you too." Said Temari confused

"Cya" said Shikamaru

Then the two were left by themselves a bit dumb-founded in the room. "Well, I feel kinda stupid. Not to mention rude" said Temari breaking the small silence.

"Yeah, it was a bit embarrassing having her to see us arguing like that" agreed Shikamaru. Temari grinned again and then looked at Shikamaru a bit worried.

Shikamaru saw the worry and smirked, "What? You're worried about me?"

Temari shook her head, "Of course not! Don't be so full of yourself!" and gave Shikamaru a little playful smack on his head. Shikamaru grinned back and they just looked at each other in the room grinning.

************************************

Well that's it for now! I'm not sure if it's any good to continue, but if you want me to, then please review!! Thank you~ ^_^

Oh yeah! All feedback is welcomed! Hope you enjoyed it ^^

Oh and if you know how to make bigger breaks (between paragraphs) please tell me~


	2. How embarassing!

Thanks to all of the reviews and such received, I've decided to continue!

Much thanks to: xTemariamix; Xsusanox; DaKemz; Shikatema52007

Ok, so here's more Shikatem love (sorry that the last chapter didn't have much of it)

Enjoy and don't forget reviews!!

Oh yeah, this is the end of spoilers (I think but there's none in this chapter anyways)

^_^

Please if you know how to make bigger breaks in between paragraphs, do tell me!!

*****************************************

Shikamaru stared into Temari's eyes. What colour were they? Green? Blue? No, to be exact, probably a teal colour. They're nice...it reminds me of the sky where the clouds are. Full of wonder and freedom...

His eyes are surprisingly bold. Onyx coloured orbs...I kinda wanna...wait, why am I looking into his eyes? Temari thought and broke the eye contact and when she did, Shikamaru looked away immediately with a bit of colour coming onto his cheeks.

'What was I thinking?' He thought and he tried to calm himself down and remove the colour off his face.

Luckily, he did.

"So, how long will it be before you can be released?" Temari asked quickly to fill the empty void between them.

"I'll be released in a week with ribs healed and all, but I'll probably still be a bit sore for another week or so..."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I hate having to lie in this dreary hospital where the only thing that you can watch is the funny markings on the ceiling that never change shape like clouds. I'm going to have separation anxiety if I don't get out of here and see the clouds sometime soon. I've already been in here long enough. Bah, so troublesome...I'm going to be so bored in here." Shikamaru breathed out a _long_ sigh.

'I think he needs some cheering up.' Temari thought. Then she giggled to herself, I guess this is a good time to take advantage of him and tease him a little! "Mmm...I can fix that boredom of yours." She said in a seductive tone.

Shikamaru's ears pricked up and gulped as she moved closer and closer until she stopped right before their lips made contact. He closed his eyes preparing himself, just to find out that there was no contact. He opened his eyes and saw Temari smirking and laughing.

"Crybaby's blushing! Crybaby's blushing!" she laughed out loud.

Shikamaru turned into a deeper red of embarrassment and looked away.

Temari stopped and looked at him, "Aww...I'm sorry. I didn't upset you did I?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. 'Idiot!' he thought. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!! How could you let her manipulate yourself so easily?' he turned around just to see Temari's face near his.

"I'm sorry. I'll give the real thing this time."

Shikamaru thought to himself that she wasn't going to get away with fooling him again. But this time she seemed serious. He could feel her chest press against his and his face turned into a dark crimson again with his heart beating ten times faster. He looked straight at her closed eyelids and was looking forward to making contact. He sniffed up her sweet, exotic scent that tickled his nose so much. He could feel the warmth of her breath coming from her lips so close to his and he let his guard down ready for the best.

"Ahem". The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them off.

Temari backed up fast and tidied herself up with her cheeks glowing bright red. Shikamaru opened his eyes in disdain, upset that this is the second time in a row that he didn't receive the promise kiss and felt really irritated, until he saw who made that sound. It was Shikaku, his dad. All emotions of disdain and irritation got replaced by embarrassment.

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but Shikamaru, your mums coming."

"Dad, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Uh..." Temari said thinking about the best possible thing to say in a situation like this, "Hello Mr. Nara. I'm Subaku no Temari. Nice to meet you." She tried to smile brightly.

"Ah, yes. Hello, I'm Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's dad. It's a pleasure to meet the mother of my grand-"

"DAD!!" Shikamaru screamed interrupting him in horror, knowing what the rest of the word he was going to say was.

"Well, I best be leaving. Nice to meet you Mr. Nara. Goodbye Shikamaru." So Temari bowed and left before anything else could happen.

Shikaku walked up to Shikamaru shaking his head side to side 'tsk-ing' and grinning away. "You're lucky your mother wasn't here."

"I know."

Shikaku stared at his son and grinned even wider. "It's in our blood Shikamaru. Call it the Nara men's curse if you like."

"I know."

Shikaku continued to stare hard at his son and then removed his grin and started to look serious. "Remember to use protectio-"

"OH MY GOD DAD! Nothing like that happened and wasn't going to happen" Shikamaru said forcefully feeling really uncomfortable. 'Yet' he then continued thinking to himself.

"Ok, ok son. Calm down. I was just making sure."

Shikamaru then looked at his dad, "Please don't tell mum."

"Don't worry son, your secrets safe with me!"

'Yeah right' Shikamaru thought, 'on the tight leash she keeps him on, I'll be surprised if he kept quiet for a week.'

At that moment his mother walked and smothered him with kisses and such that worried mothers normally do.

********

Meanwhile, Temari was sprinting out of the hospital trying to forget about the embarrassment that happened in there, but she couldn't remove the colour off her face. Well what could be the worst that'll happen? His mother finds out and I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my life and won't be able to come back to Konoha for ten years. Not too bad I guess, but OH MY GOD that was embarrassing. The fact that Shikamaru's dad was watching me about to make-out with his son in hospital is already bad enough...oh please oh _please_ make sure someone like Ino WON'T find out otherwise the whole world will know and that's bad, _real _bad!!

As Temari was trying to clear out her thoughts, she bumped into Shiho. "Oh, hello...Shiho-san?"

"G-good afternoon T-Temari-san."

"You've finished off your report with Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes."

Awkward silence.

"Let go to that Dango (Uh, sweet shop I think) and have some tea and talk." This should help clear my mind

"S-sure."

So they went to the Dango and ordered some teas and sipped quietly. Temari didn't mind, as long as her mind was off _him_.

"Eeto...Temari-s-san."

"Yeah."

"W-what's your r-relationship with S-Shikamaru?"

Temari nearly spit out the tea in her mouth. So much for trying to forget him! Why must he stalk every conversation she has? Every thought. She swallowed hard while coughing and sputtering, if that is possible.

"O-our relationship huh? Why do you ask."

Shiho turned a little pink, "u-umm...just curious"

Temari raised her eyebrow. "Ok...our relationship is..." That was when it hit her. What was their relationship? They were more than acquaintances and friends doesn't sound right, especially after, the hospital incident, no wait, I was trying to forget that, but was it safe to say anymore. Temari pondered on the question a bit and realised that she hasn't answered, "We're just...friends." Why does it hurt so much saying so.

"Oh..." Shiho said not knowing what to make of it.

"Why? What's yours?"

"I-I guess we're just working t-together on this project with some o-others that the Hokage requested."

"Oh really...if you're just working together, why go visit him?"

Shiho turned pink, "Because...the Hokage w-wanted me to a-ask him s-something..."

"Riiiiight" said Temari not completely convinced.

"No! Really!"

"Ok, oh that's right! Sorry about before when you visited. Our little argument must have made you feel awkward."

Shiho remembered that feeling, "No, it was ok; but why did you guys start fighting?"

Temari paused and thought about it, "I dunno. I guess it's sort of a...game? We normally do it pretty much every time we see each other. Weird huh?" Temari then flashed her perfect smile.

'A game huh?' Shiho thought. 'A inside joke. Something that I'll never have with Shikamaru.' Then she looked at Temari's smile and then remembered how adorable and bright Shikamaru smiled back at it. She was really jealous that Temari could experience these things. She needed to go before she bursts.

"Well...I have to go now. Goodbye Temari." And she left before anything else could be said.

'She moves fast.' Temari thought. 'Well, I guess I better be off now and get ready for my meeting. So Temari went off.

**********************

GOMENEEEEEEEEE~ for the absolute boredom this chapter ended with! I'm REALLY sorry about it! I just wasn't sure how to end it so it ended up like this. I'm also thinking about starting a 'Konoha High' fanfic as well. Wat do you think? I'm not sure when I'll update again, but hopefully soon! ^_^

I PROMISE to bring some Shikatema LOVE GOODIES next chapter. So Shiho may disappear for a while.

Sorry about the characters being a bit OOC but I love tormenting poor Shikamaru~

Don't forget to Review!!!

Chanel~

P.S. Please if you know how to make bigger breaks in between paragraphs, do tell me!!


	3. The Nosy Kiba

**Warning: **Some making out. Nothing too descriptive but yeah, just in case! ^_^

WOO!! My THIRD Chapter! Feels big for some reason...

Sorry it took a little while...I've been working on my Konoha High fic!!

And if you are saying right now in your head 'What Konoha High fic?' then go read it RIGHT AFTER THIS OR NOW!!

GO GO!!!

Well I hope you enjoy it! I've kinda got a mental block on this story, so I'm trying to cover it up with a nice Shikatema moment!

Thank you for all of your support~

Special thanks to (I always do this and if you want a special thanks, then REVIEW!): Xsusanox; Shikatema52007, Lupita; DaKemz; shika'sgirl-beige; .Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi.; Sand-Jounin-Temari and Kimimmari Myou Uchiha for your beautiful reviews and love~ I would NOT be here with this next chapter without you guys!

Xoxo

**********************************************************************

Shikamaru yawned as he laid on the nice grass, which he hasn't done for AGES!

That's right, Shikamaru was finally (nearly) fully healed and released from the dreaded hospital and is able to watch the lovely clouds float past above him instead of some stains on the hospital ceiling that stay the same no matter how much you look at them; even with Shikamaru's wondering brain.

Ever since that, 'unforgettable', moment between him and Temari at the hospital, things kind of got awkward. She still came to visit often, but nothing happened. It literally was a 'Hello how are you? Good? Ok, bye.' And she was out of the door.

Was he hoping for something? Shikamaru wasn't sure. Women were always confusing and...troublesome. Whether he did or not though, he knew he wasn't going to get it in the hospital thanks to his dad.

So he continued to lay there watching the clouds like usual thinking about the many shapes the clouds can form as time passed.

'Is Naruto OK? Can he really handle this by himself? I know it's troublesome, but it's irritating that all I can do is lay here and wonder' Shikamaru thought.

He heard the grass crunch under someone's feet. He didn't care to look up. It was either Asuma or Ino; probably not Chouji, his steps are heavier. Maybe dad? But it wasn't Asuma or Ino or his annoying dad...

It was Temari.

She walked up to him, but didn't say anything. Shikamaru tried to look like he didn't notice her. She sat down next to him and hugged her legs to her chest looking up at the sky. They just sat and laid there for what felt like forever not speaking or uttering a single word.

Shikamaru was starting to itch a bit. 'Why is she here?' he thought and really wanted to ask, but he felt uncomfortable to do so. After all, the silence was quite nice and he didn't want to break it. 'If it was Ino or Sakura, they wouldn't last 2 seconds without saying something, yet she's been here for at least 15 minutes and doesn't even look _interested_ in saying anything. Is that even possible for women? They are always yakking at something as far as I know.'

Finally, after about half an hour, Shikamaru gave in, "Why are you sitting here with me Temari?"

She looked at him. He sat up to face her properly. She paused for a moment to think, went back to looking up at the sky and spoke, "I guess I just wanted to see the world through your eyes for a moment Shikamaru".

This surprised Shikamaru very much. When she said his name, a shiver went up his spine and he couldn't help but blush a bit. He was expecting an answer like 'What? I can't sit here? Do you own this area or something?' or something snappy and threatening. But no, she said she wanted to see his perspective of the world. For once in his life, he was stuck on a response, so he continued to look at her.

She noticed this and continued to speak, "Why so surprised?"

"I dunno...I guess I wasn't expecting an answer like that." Shikamaru answered

"Well...I mean...you are quite, uh, interesting in a way Shikamaru. You can look at the clouds for countless hours, so I was wondering how interesting they could be, but now I see. As soon as I looked up at them, I got lost and started to wonder. It makes me wish that we had clouds in Suna."

'Interesting? Me?' Shikamaru thought. He was called many things in his life, but interesting wasn't one of them. "Yeah, you don't get clouds in Suna much do you?" was the best he could make up for conversation.

"No, we don't since we're a desert country, but we do get beautiful stars. You should come and visit and we could watch them together like we're watching the clouds now." She turned to face him and flashed her teeth into that cheesy smile yet again.

He grinned back. Was that her sort-of asking him out? "Yeah..." was all he managed to say.

"Hm? I didn-" was all Temari managed to say before she was cut off by Shikamaru's lips yet again.

Shikamaru didn't know why he did what he did, but those lines and the way she said his name was rather alluring. I guess that answered his question, he did want something; and that something was Temari.

He got a bit worried because she wasn't reacting. Though she caught on and kissed him back and deepened it passionately. She begged for entrance and he gladly obliged. He pushed her on her back, claiming dominance, and straddled his hips for a bit without breaking the kiss. Her fan got thrown away forgotten like Shikamaru's vest, which she tore off during this.

They finally broke off to catch some air and Temari rolled to the side and placed her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat. It was beating fast; very much like her own.

They went back to watching the clouds, "So, how did watching clouds turn into us making out huh?" she asked cheekily.

"I dunno...let's hope that it works the same for star gazing" she gave him a playful punch, which he deserved and laughed.

Temari gave him a soft peck on his cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying the beat of his heart.

Well she was until she felt someone's presence approaching. Shikamaru did too and they broke off fixing themselves up. Shikamaru quickly found his vest, thrown away at quite a distance, and zipped it up quickly; while Temari got her discarded fan and strapped it on her back like it was before. They returned to the ground quickly in the same position they were before as if nothing happened.

They found out that presence was Kiba. "Hey Shikamaru! Temari-san! What you guys doing?" He walked up to them and Akamaru barked.

"Eh? Nothing. Just sitting, watching the clouds and talking about the Chuunin exams. Why?"

Kiba looked at him a bit strange and grinned, "Uh huh, right. Sounds fun. Well, I was wondering if you want to get something to eat."

Akamaru barked.

"You guys go ahead; I have some things I need to ya!" Temari said and left.

"How's Ramen Shikamaru?" Kiba asked a little bit sly.

Shikamaru knew he was up to something, but doesn't know what; so he just nodded in agreement and left.

*********************************

They arrive at Ichiraku Ramen and ordered a bowl each. One pork, the other beef.

"So... hey. What's up with you and Temari?" Kiba asked right off the bat.

Shikamaru almost choked on his noodles, but quickly recovered and swallowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys were looking quite 'chummy' there on the meadow. Oh and your hair's starting to fall out."

'Of course, the hair! How could I not fix it up?' Shikamaru thought and started to fix it, "So I was lazy to do my hair this morning, big deal! Doesn't mean anything."

"Oh come ON Shikamaru! You can't hide from Akamaru's and my nose. Every time you talk I can smell Temari enveloped in your breath. Which mean that you guys must have made o-"

"SHUT UP! Not so loud! Ok yeah, yeah, we did. You happy now?" Shikamaru said in a panic with his hand over Kiba's mouth.

He let his hand go. "Haha, I KNEW IT! You can't hide it from us Shikamaru!" Kiba said starting to laugh

"Did anyone ever tell you that yours and Akamaru's nose is too nosy?"

"Yeah, but oh well...back on topic, I didn't think Temari was your type."

"I didn't think so either, but hey. Here I am, she is quite appealing..."

"QUITE?! She VERY appealing Shikamaru! You are one LUCKY DOG! She's hot and curvy and all!"

"Ok, but before you keep going, you might want to lower your voice. We are in public you know and 'curvy' isn't exactly appealing to people who pass by you know?"

"All right, but why so secret?"

"We are ninja's, but only because it pretty much just started. Plus her brother is the Kazekage."

Kiba made a sly, wide smile, "So you're doing the dirty with the Kazekage's sister behind his back. Nice Shikamaru."

"We haven't done ANYTHING like THAT ok?!"

"All right, all right, I can hear you, I understand."

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. If you did, I would've known by now, just by smelling you."

Shikamaru calmed down and finished his ramen. They payed the bill and left.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone; but we MUST have conversations like this again dear friend." Kiba said and left.

Oh great, first dad and now Kiba. Oh god, this is going to be one hell of a week!

**********************************************************************

OMG SO MUCH FLUFF!!

It's jumping out of the screen and is eating away at me~ XDD

Ok, this was definitely on the OOC side, but it's hard to do romance with Shikamaru without pushing the boundaries a bit.

I know, it's no excuse for this amount of fluff, but it was needed right? Nice almost?

Kiba was pretty amusing right?

I'm not sure what the next chapter will bring, but hopefully it'll be humorous, though after I've update my Konoha High fic. Which, if you haven't read...

GO READ IT NOW!

Oh and reviews will be lovely! After all, as I've said before, it's my motivation and I'll give my thanks to you too on my next chapter! ^_^

Chanel~


	4. Shut up Ino!

Ok so finally here's a chapter for TPAITH!!

Took FOREVER!! I know and I'm _really_ sorry~

I've been caught up in Konoha High and lazy and exams…XDD

If you haven't read Konoha High, I suggest you to read it now because I actually do prefer it.

Also I hit a total mental-blank so I'm trying my best to cover it up at the moment

I hope it's ok and sorry if it's not!

'When all hope is gone…bag Ino'

^_^

All thanks to my following beautiful reviewer being ever so patient: Sand-Jounin-Temari; Kimimmari Myou Uchiha; Shikatema52007; .Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi.; shika'sgirl-beige; DaKemz; Lupita; .princess-; RealyManlyPimps; KonanxPain112; etimaru; Annah94; xTemariamix; Yuka Hasumi; Watashi wad a D desu

Ok…now the story~

****************************************

The pretty, platinum blonde tied her hair up in a high ponytail all ready to show herself off to the world.

Sure, she may be a ninja, but she was also a girl; and a girl's gotta look good!

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and smiled brightly.

Today is going to be different because she has finally gotten over Sasuke and has now moved on.

Moved onto her childhood friend Shikamaru.

Though this may brew up a storm instead of a romance…

*********************

Shikamaru sneezed as he woke up from his long slumber.

"Ugh, I better have not caught a cold…how troublesome…" he yawned a long yawn and waited half an hour, staring at his ceiling before getting up.

He hated getting up and the sound of his alarm, but it is one of those things that are unavoidable.

His task for today was to avoid his dad as much as possible, which meant swallowing breakfast like there's no tomorrow and sprint out of the house. Then keep an eye out for Kiba's nose making sure to not bump into it.

He took a warm shower trying to wake himself up a bit more. He felt that something big was going to happen, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Either way, it will be an eventful day, much to his dismay, when it comes to avoiding people.

He stepped out of the cubicle and got dressed then headed down stairs. He avoided eye contact with his dad as much as possible, ate, then left the house saying he had things to do.

So Shikamaru Nara started to walk the streets, heading towards his secluded cloud watching spot. The memories of what happened the last time he went cloud watching flooded back and he felt his face get a little hotter.

_That was really bold and out of character for me I must say…_

He thought to himself continuing to replay that scene of the…kiss…and how it was so…sweet?

_Temari? Sweet?_ He scoffed to himself and grinned. _Too bad she's at a meeting at the moment. I wonder if I could drop by or something after. Shikamaru, you're acting like a girl! Stop! _

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop.

"Shikamaruu~" a high-pitched voice called out and jumped on his back

He sighed, "Ino…will you get off? You're kind of heavy…"

The blonde pouted angrily and got off, "How dare you call a lady heavy! You should know better manners Shikamaru!"

"Whatever…what is it Ino? What do you want?" Shikamaru asked, not sure if he should have.

"What? Can't I see my cute childhood friend once in a while out of good will?"

"Ino, stop playing dumb. I know you want something. You always do."

Ino rolled her bright blue eyes, "Ok you caught me! I do, but first…lunch!" she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him to the 'dango' to get something to eat.

Shikamaru didn't understand why she was excited about eating having lunch, she never really ate much to begin with.

They sat across from each other. Ino ordered a mini salad and Shikamaru ordered some sweet dumplings since he just had breakfast; but Ino insisted and said she'll pay so it was futile to not get anything.

"So, Shikamaru…how was your day?" Ino hesitated a bit

_She's now asking me about my day? She's normally spilling gossip or talking about Sasuke non-stop by now..._

Shikamaru was indeed confused.

"Well…my day hasn't even started so it's hard to say."

"Oh…" she fidgeted

There was a bit of a silence.

"Ok Ino, what's really up? You haven't ranted yet and you're actually giving me a chance to speak so tell me what's up?"

She looked at Shikamaru directly in the eyes. "Well…" she moved her face a little closer.

_This can't be good_. Shikamaru thought backing away a little.

"I-I-I like you Shikamaru…want to go out?" she put on a cutesy sort of tone and fluttered her eyelashes

Shikamaru paused a very long pause. There were many possible responses running through his head, but this wasn't one of them.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" she asked leaning in a bit closer

A bead of sweat dropped from Shikamaru's forehead. The genius for once didn't know what he was going to do. Sure, he had a crush on her when they were kids, bt now? No someone else has already filled in that category.

"Shikamaru? We're good friends right?" Ino asked waiting for a response.

The best thing he could do was respond to the easy questions that came after the confession.

"Yes…" Shikamaru answered carefully looking at her expression.

She looked stunned and smiled brightly, "Really? You want to go out with me? I was so scared because I wasn't sure about what your answer would be!"

"No, wait..Ino! You mis-" he never got to finish because Ino was in super hyper mood now that all stress was gone.

"Oh my god Shikamaru! I'm _really_ happy now! So what do you want do now?"

"TALK INO! TALK! Look, what I meant was-" he was interrupted yet again.

"Oh I just want to spread the word now! I'm so excited!" Ino squealed, "Sakura doubted me and thought you would say no and so did Kiba but they were _so_ wrong!"

"What is Sakura and Kiba wrong about? What has gotten you so excited Ino?" An unexpected visitor asked the hyper blonde.

It was Temari.

_Crap! Out of all people!_

"Uh!!" Shikamaru started before Ino spills, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tsunade wants to speak to you."

"Oh, ok let's go now!" Shikamaru stood up fast hoping to get them as far apart as possible.

His brain was whizzing around and he was getting a bit uncoordinated; but it was too late.

"Temari! Guess what? Me and Shikamaru are going out now!" Ino blurted out

Temari just stood there and stared at her blankly.

"Seriously?" she asked hesitantly

"Of course! I don't lie about these type of things."

Temari dropped all of her papers onto the floor and they scattered everywhere.

Shikamaru helped pick them up, "Wait, please let me explain…"

"Don't bother!" she snapped back and tore the paper out of his hands and ran out; tears stinging her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry like an idiot in front of them. No, she still had to keep her pride.

"Damnit Ino! Just shut up! We are NOT going out ok?" Shikamaru snapped as well remembering seeing a tear stray from Temari's face in her rush and he ran out of the shop after Temari.

Ino stood still totally dumbstruck in the middle of the shop with customers staring at her.

That had to be the most embarrassing moment in her life…

*******************************************

Haha well now I've left you with a bit of a cliff hanger!

I know I hate them too but bare with me!

It's now the holidays so I will have more time to write mor e stories so Konoha should be coming up soon (hopefully) and another chapter of TPAITH!

I love your reviews and I highly appreciate them and as promised, you will get to be in the next chapter tribute thingo!

Hope this was ok…I'm not so sure, but it's all up to you!

Am I moving too fast? I guess I don't really want to linger.

Chanel~


End file.
